As information security catches more and more user's attention, usage of an application lock configured with a function for encrypting an application becomes increasingly popular.
At present, a plurality of system accounts may be set in a terminal. Each system account corresponds to one resource file. Each resource file is configured to store a resource needed to be called for running various applications installed in the system when the corresponding system account is logged in. As the plurality of system accounts include a main account and a plurality of child accounts, and the application lock can only read the resource file corresponding to the main account, the application lock may only encrypt the application installed in a system using the main account.